


what a sight for sore eyes

by orphan_account



Series: ChinaHaru [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, High School, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ** PLEASE READ TAGS AS I WASN’T SURE WHAT TO USE FOR ARCHIVE WARNINGS**Chinatsu is a good, doting older twin sister, but she can only take so much
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: ChinaHaru [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909867
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	what a sight for sore eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i really doubt this will get many readers since its not really a fanfiction but i love these ocs so much n wanted to post what i wrote!!
> 
> i really wasn’t sure what to use as the archive warnings so please keep in mind they are second years in high school and also very incestuous. there is a rape threat at the end and also gaslighting and stuff. their relationship is!! not healthy!! so please keep your comfort in mind
> 
> whether or not you guys want more of them you will be getting more lmao

School had let out twenty minutes ago, and the only things that made any noise in the almost empty classroom were the endless tick, tick, tick of the clock on the wall and the sound of a lonely older twin sister tapping her pencil impatiently on the desk she had parked herself at. Twenty minutes of waiting for her little sister to show, and twenty minutes of disappointment.

The girl in question, Chinatsu Kurobane, was just about at her limits.

She tried to be a patient, doting, loving big sister, and naturally she desired to support her baby sister in whatever her heart desired, but one could only take so much. Her sister had promised she’d be quick- after all, there were no student council activities after school today. All she had to do, she had claimed, was approve the drama club’s new budget request. Surely that couldn’t take more than five, maybe ten minutes to do, right? So what was taking her darling little sister more than twenty minutes to get done? Chinatsu had been told to wait right there, but she couldn’t wait here any longer without her sister.

It was only natural for a big sister to worry like this, right?

Getting up slowly and quietly, she headed to the student council room where she could only assume her sister was. The halls were pretty much deserted, almost everybody except those who had a club that afternoon having gone home. There was no way her sister had gone home without her, right? She was a little clumsy, sure, but not to that level, right?

She opened the door to the room used for student council activities, hoping to find her sister- and she did, just not exactly how she was hoping she’d find her.

In the room was her darling little sister, shirt unbuttoned and skirt abandoned on the floor, pooled at her ankles, her lips on a boy Chinatsu recognized but didn’t quite remember the name of. The boy had one hand on one of her sister’s breasts and the other down her panties, making lewd noises as he kissed her.

The sight filled Chinatsu with rage. What did that boy think he was doing with her baby sister?

“My, my, did I interrupt?” Chinatsu asked, feigning politeness. “Sorry about that! I was just here to see what was taking Haru so long, but I guess this what it, huh~?”

The boy tore his lips away, looking at Chinatsu with wide eyes. “Chinatsu, I-“

“Oh, don’t worry! I’m not angry,” Chinatsu lied. “But I would head home now if I were you. I don’t think the teachers would be very happy if they found two students looking so lewd in the student council room, you know.”

The boy hesitated but sighed and nodded, deciding it was best to just leave it be. After all, Chinatsu had a point. So he pulled himself together and left the room, barely even able to look at either of the girls as he left. And while the boy looked embarrassed, Haru looked absolutely terrified.

As she should.

Chinatsu approached her sister, ignoring her as she squeaked out a, “Nee-chan, I-“ and instead grabbed her roughly, cutting off what was undoubtedly a frantic apology for her actions, and tugged her into an angry kiss. Haru moaned against her lips. Beautiful.

“Haru, I’ve spoken to you about playing with other people,” Chinatsu growled lowly as she pulled back from the kiss, albeit only barely, their lips still touching. “You can’t behave like this. You know who you belong to.”

“I’m sorry, nee-chan,” Haru whimpered, eyes filling with tears. “I’m sorry...”

“Oh, Haru,” Chinatsu cooed, petting Haru’s cheek. “It’s okay. Your nee-chan isn’t mad, angel. I know that nasty boy seduced you. He probably wanted to ruin your reputation as the perfect student council president. You can’t go around just trusting everyone who makes you feel good.”

Haru nodded, sniffling and wiping her eyes. “I’ll listen better next time, nee-chan. I promise.”

Chinatsu giggled. Her little sister was so sweet.

She leaned in, and whispered in Haru’s ear, “Oh, you will. Because next time you don’t listen...” There was a pause, a moment where she could feel Haru’s heart skip a beat. Her tone turned dark. “... I’ll throw you over your desk and rape you until you pass out. And you don’t want that, do you?”

Haru felt ready to sob, but she nodded, fighting back her tears.

“No, nee-chan. I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone actually reads this, thank you for reading!! if enough ppl actually like this i will absolutely post some info about chinatsu and haru!!
> 
> also. i promise chapter 2 of sex doll will be coming eventually. i have commissions and kinktober at the front of my mind but it will be coming, i promise!!!


End file.
